


A birthday present for Tobias

by springberry



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Birthday Presents, Candor or Dauntless, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Intimacy, POV Four (Divergent), POV Tris Prior, Sex, Smut, Trust, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springberry/pseuds/springberry
Summary: A game of Candor or Dauntless leads to a confession.A confession leads to inspiration.Inspiration leads to a present.A present leads to a night they won't forget.***Tris and Tobias are in an established relationship. I picture them as the main characters from my book "Discoveries" two years later, but you don't have to read that to understand this short story.Rated mature for sexual content.*Completed*





	1. A game

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again with more fourtris! It's not a long book this time, but I hope you'll like it anyway. I'm happy to be writing again, and as always, I appreciate every comment and kudo. ❤

**Tris**

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

The question is unnecessary, and Christina knows it as well as everyone else in the room.

It's Saturday night again, and like every second Saturday night each month, we play a round of Candor or Dauntless while we have drinks with our friends before going out. Tonight we're at Will and Christina's apartment, all gathered around their living room table. Said table is a sticky mess, with all the bottles and glasses, the spilled drinks and food crumbles on it.

"Dauntless."

I inwardly smile at the way Tobias states his decision. He sounds confident and amused at the same time, and he even manages not to roll his eyes at the question anymore. Asking is just part of the game, no matter if he keeps choosing _Dauntless_ over and over again — much like the rest of us anyway. That's just what we are, and maybe, with our faction finally focusing back on its initiate ideals, we still become more Dauntless every day.

"Alright," Christina says, grinning mischievously. Tobias seems to notice it, too, since he rises his eyebrows at her. "Four, I dare you to choose _Candor_ when it's your next turn."

For a second, I think he might just snap at her that it's not a true dare, but then he just laughs and accepts the challenge.

"I can still drink if I don't want to answer the question after I've heard it," he explains, casually leaning back in his armchair. 

Everyone laughs at his comment, because everyone knows that's likely what's going to happen. 

"We could repeat it over and over until you're drunk," Uriah teases him with a wink. 

"Just give it a try!" Tobias deadpans, knowing full well that we're going to leave for the bar in about half an hour. "So, Zeke! Candor or Dauntless?" 

"Dauntless, what else would I choose?" Zeke replies with a grin. 

"Fine, then please entertain us with your favorite song to sing in the shower! I heard rumors about your captivating performance."

"Be careful what you wish for!" Zeke laughs as he gets up and gets into position to start singing. 

It's hilarious. He's completely off-tune, and I'd be surprised if even a single note in this melody was at its place. After he's done, we give him a big applause, and Zeke takes a bow before he takes a swig from his beer and sits down again. 

"Well, I'd better ask Shauna to specify what she means by _'captivating'_ the next time," Tobias resumes dryly. 

"You don't think it was captivating?" Shauna asks in mock surprise. 

"Well, yes, you could call it that in a way," he laughs. 

"Guys, I'm still here! I can hear you make fun of me, you know?" Zeke barges into their banter. "Anyway, it's my turn now. Who am I going to pick? Mhhh... Uriah."

"Me?"

"Candor or Dauntless, little one?"

"Dauntless, of course."

"Ha! I dare you to wear one of Marlene's skirts for the party tonight," Zeke manages to say before he bursts out laughing at his own joke. 

"Hey, my poor skirt!" Marlene exclaims. 

"What about me?" Uriah asks her in fake disbelief. "You care more for your clothes than for your boyfriend?"

"A girl has to set priorities." 

Even Tobias can't refrain from teasing Uriah. "You're going to take all the attention away from the girls, no matter how Christina dresses them up." 

"So, Four, let's see if you still want to talk as much when I give you a question. It's _Candor_ for you this time, remember?"

I reach for more popcorn to snack while I watch the scene play out. It's so much fun to spend time with our friends. Christina and I exchange an amused eye-roll, but neither of the boys takes notice. They're too occupied trying to fight each other with dares tonight. 

"Go ahead," Tobias stares at Uriah across the table. He looks slightly uncomfortable now, knowing that Uriah suddenly has the upper hand. And certainly, Uriah won't let him off the hook any faster than necessary. 

"So, what could I ask? Is there anything I've always wanted to know about you? Let me think..."

"I didn't know you knew how to do that..."

"I know that whole _thinking-concept_ is not your thing, but others really do it." 

I grab more popcorn. So entertaining... I should side with Tobias, but Uriah is my friend, too. 

"You know I could pay you back on Monday morning and just send you to guard the fence for a week or two," Tobias threatens jokingly. 

It's his last joker before he won't find anything else to intimidate Uriah with — and Uriah knows it.

"Don't you dare use your leadership position against me! That's against the rules! — But hey, I just found a question that should be in Tris' interest."

Oh, this is getting more interesting by the minute. I sit up straight. 

"Go ahead," Tobias says again, and this time, Uriah asks a question. And what a question it is! I almost choke on my popcorn, as if it was directed at me instead of him. 

"I was wondering... What's your darkest, most secret sexual fantasy?" 

Tobias bursts out laughing. "You know I'd never answer this." 

"Yeah, I know," Uriah joins his laughter. "But now we can just be friends again and have a drink together. Well, but wait, _I'll_ have a drink and _you'll_ have to have a triple-shot of _Dauntless Draught_." 

_Dauntless Draught_ is the liqueur we use when playing Candor or Dauntless. It's a dark, almost black spirit with around seventy percent of pure alcohol and a horrible taste. That's to say, if you can taste anything at all through the burning sensation it leaves in your mouth and throat. Nobody can stand it, it's just meant to be the punishment for refusing a dare or skipping a question.

With childish joy, Uriah pulls up the big shot-glass and fills it with the numbing liquid. He hands it to Tobias and then grabs his own mixed drink to clink glasses with him. 

"I haven't seen you drink anything _real_ in a while, you know?" he says. "This is the only way to make you have something stronger than a beer." 

"I wonder why, especially with this delicacy," Tobias states sarcastically before he empties the whole glass in one go while we all cheer him on. 

Before Tobias can pick Uriah for the next dare, the latter gets up and excuses himself. "I need to get home and dress up, you know? Fix my outfit and make-up..."

Marlene jumps up. "I'll come with you." She turns to the rest of us and adds, "Otherwise, I'm scared he'll turn my whole wardrobe upside down. And that's a serious fear."

"Yeah, imagine that one coming up in your fear simulations," Christina jokes. 

"Are you sure it didn't come up in yours?" Will pokes her in the side. 

Uriah rolls his eyes at them. "Anyway, see you all down in the bar in twenty minutes. I'll be the one with the cute skirt and unshaven legs." 

The game continues after he and Marlene have left, but my mind keeps going back to the question Uriah asked. I'm more than glad that Tobias is as private as he is when it comes to the details of our sex life, but I can't help wondering about the answer he didn't give. What would it be? 

When Shauna dares me to exchange my outfit with Christina's, I accept the challenge and go into her bedroom with her to change. Christina, however, must have picked up on where my thoughts have been going. 

"You should just ask him, you know? You're dying to know, right? I can see it," she teases while she takes off her top and hands it to me. 

I take it and give her mine instead. "You mean that's a question for a nice conversation during dinner?" 

Unsurprisingly, her top is tight and shows much more skin than mine. 

"When you're wearing _this_ , he'll make sure to answer you truthfully," she beams. "And maybe dinner is not the best situation. Why not ask him tonight? The _Dauntless Draught_ might make him more talkative." 

I have to laugh at Christina's expression. I know she's only half-joking. But I don't actually need her advice on this topic anymore. 

"I'll think about it," I simply say. 

I peel out of my skintight pants and exchange them with Christina's skirt. It's shorter than the ones I usually wear, but I don't mind. I've got nice and trained legs, and Tobias will certainly love this. He doesn't care much about fashion, but that doesn't mean that he's not a twenty-year-old boy at times and would take his eyes off me in a sexy outfit. 

And sure, his eyes give him away. It's just a second that he looses control over his features, but in this second he can't hide his desire for me.

"Like my new outfit?" I ask with a twinkle in my eyes as I walk over and take the seat next to him. 

"You look good, Tris," he says with a smile. 

"Just good?" I tease. 

"Great," he corrects himself. And then he leans closer to me and whispers in my ear, so that only I can hear, "And sexy. So damn sexy." 

I don't even attempt to fight my grin, and for a moment, it's as if it was just him and me in this room. 

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we're still around," Zeke cuts off the moment. 

"How could we forget?" I say as I lean back. 

"It's your turn, Tris. Choose wisely, it'll be the last dare before we go," Zeke grins. 

"Oh, I already know who I want to ask. — Tobias, Candor or Dauntless?"

I've started to call him by his real name around our friends, and it is fine with him. They keep calling him Four, but for me, or for both of us, his nickname doesn't sound right anymore. 

"Dauntless," he says and throws me an intense look he wants to challenge me with. 

"Well, it doesn't matter what you choose anyway. I've already made up my mind. I dare you to tell _me_ your darkest, most secret sexual fantasy." 

He looks at me, stunned and speechless. 

Then Zeke whistles. "Nice one, Tris," he laughs. 

"He didn't accept yet," I say to shut him up again and continue to hold Tobias' gaze. He can't back out of this one. I'd keep asking him anyway, now that the issue is brought up, and he knows it. 

"Fine, I'll tell you," he gives in with an amused shake of his head. "But in private," he makes sure to add over our friends' catcalls. 

"That's what I said," I conclude. 

Then I stand and pull him up with me. It's time to go out and celebrate that it's Saturday, and we're young and happy and free.


	2. A confession

**Tris**

Tobias and I spend the whole Sunday together, from waking up late and eating breakfast in bed over catching up on necessary paperwork and fixing our broken kitchen table to having dinner in the cafeteria with our friends.

But the open dare doesn't come up even once. Actually, I think it's Tobias' turn to address it, since it's _his_ dare to comply with. Two or three times, I see him eye me from the side when he thinks I don't notice, but of course I do. How could I not notice? It's Tobias!

Finally, we end up going to bed at ten, tired. It was late last night, or early this morning, depending on the point of view. My back is cuddled close to Tobias' chest, his arms holding me safely to him. This has always been our favorite position to fall asleep in.

But I don't want the open question to get buried underneath the pile of work that awaits us tomorrow morning and is likely going to keep us busy for the rest of the week. Besides, I don't think my burning curiosity will allow me to find sleep despite my tiredness.

"Tobias," I whisper into the darkness.

"Mmh," he murmurs into my hair.

"Didn't you forget anything today?" I begin.

"What do you mean?"

"You owe me an answer."

The short silence between my words and his tells me he knows full well what I'm talking about.

"To which question?" he asks innocently.

"Tobias," I scold him and pinch his thigh with my hand that's resting there anyway.

"Ouch! — Oh, _that_ question!" he chuckles. "Uhm, right."

But he doesn't say anything else. The situation reminds me of when we first started exploring intimacy together, and he wanted to talk about what we each wanted in bed.

 

_"If we switched on the lights now, you could already see me blush like mad just talking about it," I chuckle softly, still embarrassed by the topic._

_"I bet your blush will get worse while we keep talking about this," he teases me and kisses my neck until I have to laugh._

_The good thing is, I know deep down he's just as nervous about this conversation as I am. Sure, he brought it up tonight, but after all, he's doesn't have any more experience with this than I have._

_So I deadpan, "As if you're not blushing!" and nudge his side. "Go ahead, tell me some of your secret desires, and then we'll switch on the lights just to check the color of your face."_

_"Is that a dare?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"As a Dauntless, I can't back out, I guess."_

_"Only if you're a very coward Dauntless."_

_"Okay." He turns more serious again. "I'm glad we can joke about this a little. It does make it easier. But you can't back out either!"_

_"Agreed."_

 

We've come a long way since then.

"Your darkest, most secret sexual fantasy — tell me about it," I prompt, relishing in having the upper hand in this conversation.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he smiles.

"I am, and delaying your answer won't help you out of this," I tease. "I'm not forgetful."

"Alright, I get it. I'll tell you. But... don't judge me, please."

The sudden vulnerability in his voice accelerates my heart beat.

"Of course not," I assure him.

"We don't have to do it if you're not comfortable with it, remember?"

"Sure, that goes without saying, doesn't it?"

He clears his throat.

"Well," he whispers close to my ear, "for one night, I want you to give me full control in the bedroom. I want to tie you to the bed and be the one to decide what we do."

Oh... that's not what I expected. _He wants to tie me up?_ A part of me is curious about the idea, another is uneasy. Why would he have a fantasy like that?

"Tris?"

"Mh?"

"Could you please say something?"

"So you want to tie me to the bed," I repeat his words because I can't think of anything else to say.

"If you let me."

"Why?"

"You need an explanation?"

"I just want to understand where it's coming from."

"I don't think there's a reason to explain where each and every fantasy is coming from."

"True. But this one, though..."

Tobias clears his throat again and shifts behind me, just to end up in the same position as before.

"Most of all, it's about trust. I want you to trust me completely, without hesitation, and giving me control over you would be the ultimate proof for that. That's why this fantasy turns me on so much."

"So if I didn't want to try it, you'd think I don't trust you enough?"

"No, of course not. It's just... We both have learned to trust each other. Remember us in the beginning? You were self-conscious about your body and scared of intimacy, and because I kept showing up in your fear landscapes I was scared of doing something wrong and make your fears worse."

"I could never forget the awkwardness of certain situations," I chuckle as several memories come up at once. There surely are a few that make me cringe and smile at the same time when thinking back at them.

"You have anything specific in mind?" Tobias asks, amused.

"The award for the most awkward moment probably goes to the morning I walked in on you in full action," I say and turn my head around enough to kiss him. I can't stop grinning at the memory.

"Yeah, that maybe was quite just a little embarrassing," he mumbles. "You should have knocked."

"It was supposed to be a _surprise breakfast,_ " I laugh.

"Very _surprising_ indeed..."

"Now you really managed to change the subject," I note.

"Not entirely, but okay... What I wanted to explain was that I appreciate all the trust you put in me since we've been together, and what I want is just the natural conclusion of that process. I want to feel that ultimate trust from you," he says and then adds in a suggestive whisper, "And I would have your _best interests_ at heart, of course."

Until now, I didn't notice I had stopped breathing, and I bite my lip. The way he talks about it makes it sound so _caring_ and not at all like what first came to my mind when he said he wanted to tie me up. 

"You don't want to hurt me, though, do you?" I ask hesitantly. 

I hate that I do, but I have to be sure I understand correctly what he's asking me to do with him. 

"Tris! Of course not! I never would, I hope you know that." 

"Yes, I know. I still needed to ask, I'm sorry. I just want to know what I'm getting myself into if I say we'll try it." 

"Alright. So, no, I don't want to inflict pain on you. It's all about you letting go and giving me the power to take care of your needs the way I want to." 

"Not your needs, too?" I tease. 

"Fine, my needs, too," he chuckles. "But the idea still is that we both take pleasure out of it." 

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here when you've made up your mind." After a pause he adds in a whisper that caresses my neck, "Just so you know, and don't get mad or frightened or anything like that: I maybe would spank you just a little, but only if you ask me to. For pleasure, not for pain, obviously."

My breath catches in my throat at his suggestion — one that can only be voiced in the shelter of night. 

Tobias doesn't seem to expect an answer from me right away, as he gently nuzzles my hair and kisses the back of my head. I love when he does that. I sigh contently and press myself closer against him. His protective arms around me tighten their embrace. 

And from the slight pulling in my belly I can tell that, deep down, my subconscious has already made a decision for me. 

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I own neither the Divergent world nor the characters, they belong to Veronica Roth._


	3. A present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brevity is the soul of wit (concerning this chapter - but not the next ;-) ).

**Tobias**

We sit down at a secluded table in the corner of the new Dauntless restaurant. It's a nice place, lit mostly with torches instead of electric lights this Saturday night. There are only a few other couples here, since everybody else is at the party in the bar. Because of that, it's also relatively quiet.

We order drinks and food and talk about the afternoon we spent celebrating with our friends. But the evening I wanted for Tris and myself, and since it's my birthday, I got to decide about that.

We clink glasses and look deep into each other's eyes as we rise our drinks to our lips. No words are needed to know what the other wants after getting home later.

"So when do I get my present?" I ask playfully.

I'm still not used to getting presents, but Tris told me she had one for me this morning, and of course I'm curious.

"After the starters," she replies with a smile as the waitress places a plate of sun-dried tomatoes, marinated olives and cheese between us.

"I hope it's worth it to keep me waiting all day," I tease before I start to eat.

"I think it is," she says, and there's no misinterpreting the seductiveness in her voice this time.

After finishing the starters, Tris hands me a small blue box.

"Happy birthday, Tobias," she says and watches me intently as I open the lid.

The first thing I see is a simple black scarf, made of silk. The material feels cool between my fingers as I take it out. Next I pick up an artificial feather, white as snow. The third thing is a blindfold lying underneath it. I look up at Tris questioningly.

She clears her throat nervously. "There's a note, too."

I reach for the small card I now see at the bottom of the box and read what Tris wrote. _  
_

_You might need these items to make your fantasy come true._

_Tonight, I'm willing to be all yours._ ❤

I gasp when I finally understand what she wants to try with me.

"Tris, are you sure about this? I mean, you shouldn't do that just for me."

My heart is suddenly racing while I wait for her answer.

"Uhm, it's not just for you. I want that, too. I want you to lead me tonight."

I reach across the table and take her hand in mine, happy about the lovely blush creeping up her cheeks. I haven't seen her blush in a while now.

We are interrupted by the waitress bringing our pasta, and I let go of Tris' hand and hide my presents from view. It's hard to concentrate on our conversation while we eat, with images of Tris tied to our bed coming up in my mind.

"You want to order a dessert?" Tris asks after we've finished our food.

"No, I think I'll have the dessert at home," I grin, and she returns my smile.

We hurry to pay and then walk quickly back to our apartment holding hands. The closer we get, the more nervous I become. Will she like this? Will I be able to show her this side of me? She's seen part of it already during training after she transferred, but this is completely different.

"Tris," I stop her from unlocking the door. "If you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me, okay?"

"I don't think that'll be the case. I trust you, Tobias."

She leans over to kiss me softly.

"Once we go through that door, you'll obey to me," I whisper against her lips, and she nods before turning to the door again. She goes in before me, and I feel the energy between us change as we just stand there in the hallway, looking at each other.

"Take off your panties!" I order and watch her slide them down from underneath her black skirt.

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I own neither the Divergent world nor the characters, they belong to Veronica Roth._


	4. A night they won't forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it, it's almost as long as the first three chapters count together. :-) Have fun reading!

**Tris**

I step out of my panties and leave them lying on the floor.

"Look at me," Tobias says and I rise my eyes to his. They appear to be darker than usual and full of lust. "Turn around."

My heart pounds heavily as I do what I'm told. I wasn't entirely convinced I'd really like this, but even though we've only started, I can't help but finding demanding Tobias extremely sexy.

I can feel his presence behind me, although he isn't touching me yet. Only his warm breath caresses my neck, and I know he's already playing with me. I sigh and try to lean back against him, but he keeps the distance between us.

"I'm the one to decide when you're allowed to touch me tonight," he whispers and bites my earlobe.

He places his hands on either side of my waist and strokes down along my sides and legs. When he moves them up again, they are under my skirt, traveling up the insides of my thighs to my naked sex. I moan as he inserts a finger into me without hesitation, then adds a second one while his other hand grabs my behind.

"I'm pleased you seem to enjoy yourself, I can feel it on my fingers," Tobias says as he continues teasing me, his moans mixing with mine until he takes his hand away.

"Can you feel how hard you already make me?" he asks as he pulls my backside flush against his body and his erection presses against my bottom. "Answer me."

"I do," I breathe as he begins to rub himself against me while massaging my breasts under my top. I gasp as he pinches my nipples harder than usual, sending a pain through me that turns into pleasure somewhere on the way to my brain.

"Too much?" he mumbles.

"Hurt a little, but in a good way. More."

I don't miss his little sigh of relief before he pinches me again and I moan. He keeps his hands on my breasts, alternating the intensity of his touch between hard and soft.

"I think there's too much fabric between us," he eventually decides and swiftly takes off my top and bra. "Now take off my shirt and then lie down on the bed."

I turn around and enjoy the feeling of his abs under my palms as I run them up his body, pushing his shirt up. I take a moment to admire his shape before I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge, his gaze on me.

"I told you to lie down," he reminds me.

I move to the center of our bed, anticipating what's to come. I watch him retrieve the box I gave him and place it on the nightstand. Then he kneels over my hips with one leg on each side of me.

"Raise your hands above your head."

I do what I'm told, and I can't believe how much he turns me on right now. I didn't know how seductive his dominant side would be, and how much I would want him to tie me up. Maybe we're both surprised.

Tobias holds my wrists to the mattress with one hand while bowing down to kiss along my neck and over my ravens to my breasts. He licks around my nipple and then bites it harder than I'm used to. Again, the pain of it changes to lust, and my hips rise in search of friction.

But instead of giving in to my wish, Tobias sits up a little more, staying out of my reach. I can tell he loves teasing me like this from his heavy breaths while he treats both my breasts with an equal amount of bites and kisses.

"Tobias, please," I moan, needing more of him.

"You know I'll tie your hands now, don't you?"

His words make me shiver.

"I know."

"So you want me to?"

I nod.

"Tell me that you want it."

"I want you to tie my hands," I whisper and his eyes beam at hearing these words from me.

"Naughty, Miss Prior," he teases mischievously.

He takes the scarf out of the box and slings it around my wrists until I can't move them apart anymore, then ties the loose ends to the headboard. Leaning back, he watches his work before his eyes skip to my face and then travel down over my body.

"You're so beautiful, and you can't shy away from my gaze tonight," he smiles, obviously content with the sight of me tied to the bed.

 

**Tobias**

I take my time admiring her wonderful body. Although she isn't self-conscious about it anymore, she usually tries to turn away when I'm staring too long. But tonight she can't. Tonight I'm in control.

Judging by the wetness between her thighs, her heavy moans and her rapid breathing, she enjoys this fantasy as much as I do.

"Well, what am I going to do to you next? I think I'll have to blindfold you, so you won't be able to watch me anymore."

I reach for the blindfold and gently cover Tris' eyes with it, taking away her sight.

I'm in awe of the trust she's blessing me with as I look at her, naked except for her skirt and unable to move away from me, completely at my mercy. This is what I wanted, and the reality is much better than I could ever have imagined in my daydreams.

I'm so hard already, but I want to enjoy this some time longer. I get up from the bed and slowly open my pants. I know she can hear the sound of the zipper in the silence, like I intend her to. For the time being, I keep on my underwear.

I take the white feather and move it over my arm once, to know how it feels. It's a soft, tickling sensation.

I start at Tris' neck and move it softly over her chest and abdomen, causing little goosebumps to appear on her skin. I push her legs apart enough for me to kneel in between and caress her inner thighs with the feather. Tris moans loudly when I stroke over her sex gently for the first time, just a whisper of a touch. I continue until she's moaning and writhing underneath me, desperate for me to touch her for real.

"Tell me what you want," I say, my own voice thick with need.

"I want your hands on me," she sighs, "please."

"Interesting, since it was you who gave me this feather," I tease, moving it along her inner thighs again. It's so arousing to see her like this, her body reacting to every little touch, craving for more. She's so tempting.

I throw away the feather, wanting to fulfill her wish, wanting to make her lose contact to the world. I know it won't take long now with the height she's already in.

 

**Tris**

Finally, Tobias' hands are on me, roaming over my thighs until they stop on my knees. He pushes my legs further apart, opening me to him and I shudder to think that he's probably shamelessly looking at me right now.

The next thing I feel is his mouth on me and I gasp at the sudden contact. He licks and sucks on my sensitive spot, and I pull at my restraints in an effort to grab his head that's buried between my legs, but it's useless. He tied me up pretty well.

The sensation of not being able to control anything, to have him decide what to do with me, makes my lust build fast now under the touch of his lips. He won't even let me move my hips as he pins me down to the mattress with one arm and then pushes two fingers into me, adding another source of pleasure. I hear him groan against me as my own sounds grow louder.

"Please don't stop, Tobias, I'm so close. This is so good," I manage to get out before I fall over the cliff and into nothingness.

He keeps his mouth on me until I've landed, then trails kisses up my body as he lies down on me. His lips on mine are a relief as he kisses me hungrily, although I'm still out of breath.

"Wow," I whisper, "that was amazing."

"That was unmistakable," he smiles as he covers my mouth again with his. "And we're not done yet."

How can I already be feeling my lust begin to build again just from hearing him say that?

"So what are you going to do with me now?" I ask innocently.

Tobias brings his mouth close to my ear and says calmly, "I'm going to take off my briefs now. I can't wait to be inside you and feel your heat around me. And I'm so turned on by you right now that I don't intend to go slow. But that's how you'd like it now anyway."

It's unbelievable what he can do to me with just his words... I swallow.

"Yes," is all I can breathe out.

"Say please."

He moves away from me, probably to strip off his briefs.

"Yes, please."

"Please what?"

Now he's on top of me again, his weight pushing me down into the mattress and the tip of his erection nudging at my entrance. He knows he's pushing me out of my comfort zone by making me say that out loud, but I'm so driven by my need for him that I'm not able to care. The role I'm in makes me bold. 

"Please take me hard and fast," I whisper with the most seductive voice I can muster and add, "I'm all yours to do with as you please."

"Woah Tris, you're driving me crazy," Tobias groans as he pushes into me with one powerful thrust. He doesn't give me time to adjust to him like usual. Instead, he starts pounding into me fast, and I try to match his rhythm with my hips.

 

**Tobias**

I claim her body as I thrust into her relentlessly, her bold request echoing in my ears. Her muscles clenching around me and her heavy moans invite me to just go for it. I already made her come and I will make her come again later, so for now I follow my primal instincts to satisfy my own desire.

It doesn't take long until I feel myself pulse, and I pound into her deeply one last time while the time stops for a second or two, and fire runs through my veins as I groan out her name and release into her.

I collapse, laying all my weight on her as my muscles relax, and enjoy the warm aftershocks of my high. As soon as I've regained control over my muscles, I push myself up and lift the blindfold off Tris' eyes. She blinks a few times, but grins unmistakably satisfied. So do I.

I lean down to kiss her, gently and loving. The sex we've just had may have been rough, but that doesn't change how deeply I care for her.

"So did you enjoy your present, Tobias?" Tris whispers against my lips flirtatiously.

"Very much. And it's not just me who enjoyed it," I say lowly, then bite her bottom lip and suck on it before I move my lips along her jaw up to her ear. "Besides, don't think I'm done with you yet."

She moans and pushes her head back into the pillow, offering me more of her neck. I can't resist her unspoken request and bite my way from her ear to the hollow between her neck and collarbone. It's one of her particularly sensitive spots. I flick my tongue over it various times and then suck at her skin, turning it red as I mark it with a hickey.

Tris holds her breath until I'm done, and then she lets out a heavy sigh.

"Untie me," she says and I look up at her face to see if she's alright. She looks back at me enticingly. Good. She's still into it. So am I. I love to explore these new dynamics between us, the roles we're playing providing us with new freedom.

"Oh, I think you forgot how to speak to me tonight," I reprimand her and squeeze one of Tris' nipples between my thumb and forefinger. She gasps and her breathing hitches. It's always her breathing that gives away how turned on she really is. I've learned to read all its facets.

"Please, Tobias. Please untie my hands. I want to use them on you."

She whispers the last sentence, and it has the desired effect. I pull out of her and kneel beside her to undo the knots that kept her arms above her head. She looks at her wrists and moves her hands in circles, as if she wants to try if they're still working.

"So," she says and pushes me back slowly until I kneel on my heels while she sits up. "You say you're not done yet? Neither am I."

Her small hand wraps around me and begins stroking me up and down while her radiant eyes are glued to mine. Every few seconds or so, my gaze jumps to her slightly parted lips. They look so inviting and make my mind trail off.

"Tobias," Tris says, and my eyes find hers before she leans in to whisper something in my ear, steadying herself with her free hand on my thigh. "You know if you want me to _do something_ with my mouth, you just have to say so."

I gasp at her suggestion. I swear she can read my mind sometimes. Maybe I'd blush if I had time for it, but instead I just whisper to her, my mouth equally close to her ear as hers is to mine, "Kiss me."

She sits back down on her heels and grins as she tightens the grip of her hand around me. Her free hand cups the side of my face and I catch it to place a kiss on her palm before she trails it down over my chest and stomach, lower, lower...

When she bows down and closes her lips around me, I can't help but groan loudly. I watch her head move up and down as she sensually spoils me with her mouth and tongue. The possibilities to observe her giving these intimate kisses to me are much better in this position than when I'm usually lying flat on the mattress. A little hesitantly, I extend my arm and put a hand on her back. She moans, the vibration of the sound perceptible right before her tongue lashes out to slowly circle my tip. And as I get harder for her, my composure turns weaker under her caress.

 

**Tris**

Tobias may be the dominant one tonight, but for a few minutes, it is me holding all the power — a sensation I always enjoy. I love the rush of adrenaline that goes hand in hand with taking control over his desire. Tonight I only get a taste of it, and I'm determined to savor it. I wonder if he feels the same way when he directs me to follow his lead.

He seems to remember our designated roles when I press my lips tighter around him.

"Tris, this is enough," he sighs, but only halfheartedly. I ignore his command, curious about what his reaction will be. He lets me go on for a few more seconds before he tries again, firmer this time, "I said enough!"

He closes his hands around my face and pulls my head up until my eyes are level with his. His gaze is intense as he scrutinizes me. It seems that the power is devolving from me upon him the longer we keep eye contact, but I won't break it. I raise my eyebrows to challenge him. If I make him the gift of power, I want to see him seize it.

Tobias cocks his head and narrows his eyes. "Did you just disobey me?"

"Only to please you," I reply smugly.

He shakes his head, as if to show his disappointment. "Tss, but you still disobeyed me."

"Are you going to punish me now?" I ask, forbidden excitement pulling at my stomach.

"I might have to."

His hands let go of my face and rest on my shoulders for a moment before trailing down my back. Tobias' fingernails scrape the skin on either side of my spine with the perfect amount of intensity. I swallow as his palms come to rest on my behind.

"You could try to apologize," he offers.

I'm not sure if a part of him is hoping that I will, but I won't. I have to admit to myself that dominant Tobias is too hot to tame him and waste any of this humming tension between us.

"No."

"So you choose to be stubborn? Alright."

I shiver as he turns me around and makes me lie on my stomach. My body is buzzing with desire for his touch, and the uncertainty of what he's going to do only heightens the anticipation. With one knee on each side of my hips, I feel Tobias hover over me as he bites the crook of my neck. My breathing accelerates with every time he sucks my skin between his teeth, and I'm having trouble holding still.

Eventually, his mouth wanders over my shoulder to my spine, and his lips and tongue leave a wet trail down to the small of my back. Then Tobias sits up and kneads my behind.

"So, your punishment involves a little spanking, unless you changed your mind and apologize for your sassy behavior."

For a few heartbeats our heavy breathing fills the entire room. I know he won't _really_ hurt me. It's always a turn-on when he holds me strongly and grabs whatever part of me he can reach during sex, so I figure we can at least give this a try. The notion of doing something naughty and forbidden only enhances my longing for him.

"No, I won't apologize," I say, giving him permission to go on. 

And he does.

He sits up on my thighs and takes his hands away from me. I hold my breath, unable to resist pressing my legs tighter together to calm the need for pressure.

And then his hand comes down on my butt — not exactly hard, but still strong enough to make me gasp — more of lust than of pain, though.

"Still no apology?"

I bite my lip as I shake my head.

Tobias smacks me two more times, sending jolts of energy through me, before he caresses the skin he just spanked.

"Someone's being naughty," he whispers.

"I think it's two of us, actually," I whisper back, not fully trusting my voice.

"You seem to like it, or you'd stop provoking me," he says, a soft chuckle playing its way into his words.

There's no need to add anything to his conclusion, as I'm sure we understand each other's hints correctly.

And then his hand strikes my bottom again, fueling the fire burning underneath my skin.

 

**Tobias**

Tris moans as my palm comes down on her cute ass, a sound so primal and raw that it makes my heart flutter with a strange mixture of pride, awe and desire.

It's striking to find out what this fantasy does to us: It provides us with freedom to explore a new side of our sexuality beyond what we've come to know so far, discovering a whole new territory.

I slap Tris' behind three more times, not in an act of violence, but one of lust and devotion. I would never hit her to cause her pain. I would compare it to grabbing her tightly, something she always encourages me to do.

But now I decide that it's enough for our first time, and I'm impatient to be inside her again. I need to be physically connected with her body the way we are with our minds. I trace her spine up to her neck with my palm and then use my fingernails for the way back down. For once, I don't even stop when I reach her ass, but follow the path between her butt cheeks, grazing over the one spot I haven't touched before as I move my fingers along, and then push a finger into her warm wet core.

And that's when I'm finally overwhelmed. I can't wait a single second longer, so I lift her up by her hips and push into her. I groan at the searing heat that surrounds me. I'll never get tired of this moment when I first sink into her.

"Tobias," Tris moans my name, and she doesn't have to say more than that. I circle one arm around her to apply pressure where she needs it, and while my fingers rub her clit, I steady us with my other hand on her hip as I set a swift pace for us that gets even faster as we soar higher and higher.

It's not easy to hold back my climax, as I could come right away. But I know Tris is only a short distance away from her own, so I restrain myself just a little bit longer.

And it proves to be worth it, as we finally both hit the highest point together. I hiss her name as her hands cling to the sheets, and she pulses around me as we both relish in the purest pleasure that overcomes us simultaneously.

And then we just collapse, Tris onto the bed, and I onto her.

"Wow," she says as soon as she's calmed down a bit.

"Wow," I reply and lift my head to kiss her cheek.

A grin spreads on her face. "That was pretty hot."

"You could tell by how we're both sweating," I say lightly, grinning right back at her.

 

**Tris**

I'm not far now from falling asleep in Tobias' arms, the afterglow of our lovemaking leaving me in a deeply satisfied bliss. His arm is slung around me and his thumb draws lazy circles on my waist.

"Was it how you imagined it would be?" I ask him.

"Everything I imagined and more," he confesses and kisses the back of my head. "And for you?"

I smile. "Oh, I wouldn't exactly mind doing that again someday."

"Someday, mh?"

I snuggle closer to his chest, where I can listen to his steady heartbeat.

"Someday soon."

"Someday soon then."

He sounds exhausted, but satisfied, just the way I feel, too, and as there's nothing more to say or do, we let sleep take us in its embrace.

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I own neither the Divergent world nor the characters, they belong to Veronica Roth._


End file.
